The Wizards, Tributes & Demigods - Journey Through The Books
by Fandomizer
Summary: An unexpected travel led to it all - The ultimate crossover. The Wizards, Tributes and Demigods are unexpectedly brought together to.. Read. Yep, you got it. To read. How will their session turn out? Will they get along? Rated T for violence. Story is much better than summary. CURRENTLY ON HOLD UNTIL 1ST OCTOBER.
1. Chapter One: The Unexpected Travel

The darkness enveloped around him, swirling around him until it suffocated him. Percy Jackson trashed and kicked, struggling, utterly confused. Slowly, Annabeth Chase, who had been next to him a moment ago, inched further away, her screams drowning away. The others - Grover, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie Gardner and Hazel - were screaming as well, utterly confused, obviously. He didn't know what in Hades was going on. But before Percy could respond or jump into action - if that was actually possible, in the situation they were in - the darkness crept away, and he fell face first onto the floor. Thuds and "Ouch"s and "Ow"s were followed, which assured him the others were here as well. His eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room, which glared into his eyes. Apparently, a few seconds of being in complete darkness made his eyes sensitive to light. Go figure. He stood up, and he met a sight he didn't expect. Sure, his friends were all with him, but he they all stood in a big room. A huge, beautiful room, that is. The floors were carpeted, the walls showed signs that they were freshly painted. It was a marvelous sight, with tall, huge bookshelves around them. There were three sofas with a big, glass table infront of the sofas. It was elegant, beautiful. But that wasn't what caught his eye. Infront of the demigods, stood two groups of people Percy didn't recognise at all. Two groups of strangers.

* * *

Harry Potter thought it was an attack. Apparently he didn't have enough trouble already. Darkness swirled at his feet, like mist, until it grew bigger, separating him from his friends. The thick, black darkness of the mist swirled around him, tugging at his legs and arms. He struggled under the grip off the darkness that tightened around his limbs. The startled screams of his friends were drowned out into the background. The main thing Harry could hear was his own screaming. His own squirming, his own struggling.

And then, the darkness unravelled itself, disappearing as quickly as it started. Harry felt gravity pull him down, so he grabbed the nearest thing he could see - which so happened to be the arm of a sofa - and pulled himself up before he could fall. He immediately spun around, meeting the sight of the others - Ron, Hermione, George, Malfoy, Percy **(Weasley, not Jackson, for you readers)**, Ginny and Luna. Ron, George, Malfoy and Hermione were sprawled on the floor, which made it obvious that they fell. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Everybody was fine. The second thing he did - take note of his surroundings. Oh, okay. They were in a big, beautiful room. What kind of attack was this? And then that's when he noticed that someone's gaze was set upon him. Slowly, he turned. And infront of the wizards were two groups of people Harry definitely didn't know. They weren't death-eaters, that was for sure. The first group was a group of a bunch of teenagers. Most of them were wearing orange t-shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood", and the boy - who Harry assumed was the leader - stood infront of them, gripping a.. pen in his hand. You heard him. A pen. He had jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, which made Harry realised how much the boy looked like him - except Harry's eyes were emerald green, not sea-green, and the boy was slightly muscular, and Harry certainly wasn't. They boy's grip around the pen tightened, and then he uncapped it, and the pen transformed into a shimmering, glowing bronze sword. Yep. His pen turned into a bronze sword. Harry stared at the sword, almost forgetting he had a wand. Okay, so maybe this was an attack. But then again, the boy looked startled, confused. And then, from the corner of his eye, Harry saw the other group staring at the boy with the sword.

_What the bloody hell was going on?_ Harry thought. Well, only one way to find out. Harry wiped out his wand, and he aimed. "Step away, you with the sword. I'm not afraid to use this!"

* * *

The boy with the sword, Katniss was worried about. He clearly had a weapon. But the boy with the.. stick? Katniss wanted to laugh. Sure, she had just been swallowed by darkness - literally, but then again, this was too funny. A stick? Really? And the way the boy acted, as if the stick could harm them. Now it was her turn. She wiped out her bow and notched in an arrow. Everyone - including the boy with the sword and the kid with the stick - noticed, and they wiped their necks towards her. Bam. That got their attention.

"Whoa, whoa! What the Hades with the weapons.. Well, the bow, not the stick. But yeah, you get my point," A boy from the Sword Boy's group spoke up. He was the Spanish guy. He had elf-like features, and then Katniss' eyes widened. His hand. It was on fire.

The boy must have noticed her gaze, because he quickly swatted his hand and the fire died. "Oops.. Umm, sorry about that. That happens when I'm startled, excited or something," He replied simply.

"Your hand sets on fire when you get excited?" Peeta asked slowly.

The boy only nodded, flashing a sheepish, toothy grin.

"Anyway, yeah, Leo's right. Let's all - including you, yeah you, the kid with the stick - all put our weapons down, even if I highly doubt your stick is a weapon," The boy with the sword said, directing the statement more towards Katniss, since she was the one with the actual weapon. He slow uncapped his sword, and it shrank back into his pen. Slowly, he crouched down, placing his pen/sword-thing on the floor. He kicked it away, sending it rolling a few metres away from him. "Well?" He asked, his gaze set upon Katniss and the boy.

Katniss lowered her bow, and the kid with the stick dropped his stick.

"Alright.. Now, let's all start explaining things, along with our introductions, shall we?" The boy with the stick said, with a thick British accent. Katniss nodded, and so did the boy with the sword.

* * *

**Alright!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. This was a short one, I guess. I had to write it in a huge hurry, so sorry!**

**Thanks for reading. Second chapter shall be up soon, I promise! Maybe tomorrow, or maybe on 8th March 2013.**

**Peace out!**

**~Percy Fleming (My name really is Percy. Yes it is. Stop asking.)**


	2. Author's Note: Disclaimer

**I own nothing at all. Anyways, I do not own Hunger Games, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson & The Olympians. Those series are owned by:**

**-Suzanne Collins (Hunger Games Author)**

**- J.K Rowling (Harry Potter Author)**

**- Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**

**There you go. I really, really forget to put a lot of my disclaimers, a lot of times. Sorry...**


	3. Author's Note: Updates And Apologies

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating.. Of course, I have a reason. My Math exam is coming up soon and I need to get an A (though my dad insists that I get an A*/A+) and I honestly don't have time to update and study at the same time. However, I am half-way through working on the next chapter. I will finish up the next chapter very soon. The March holidays are coming up, so I will be writing and you could probably expect a lot of updates during that certain period next week. From the reviews I can see that you guys do want me to continue, so I will. Bare with me, I do have very limited time to write currently due to me studying my a** off and whatnot. So yeah, thanks, please bare with me.**

**Peace out~**

**-Percy/Fandomizer**


	4. Chapter Two: The Introductions

Percy heaved a sigh of relief, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Alright. I suppose we should figure out-" However, before he could finish, a letter - which Percy was sure literally fell out of the ceiling from nowhere - drifted onto his lap, which made his eyes widen. "Okay..." He paused, picking up the letter. He unfolded the piece of badly folded paper, revealing a note.

_Hello, _

_Demigods, Wizards and Tributes, you have been gathered in this room to learn something about each other. You are here to learn about each other's worlds._

_Demigods, you have just finished the Second Giant War against Gaea and the giants. The Great Prophecy of the Seven has ended -_

"Wait, hold up. What the heck is the 'Great Prophecy Of The Seven'?" The girl with the bow spoke up. "And who are the demigods?"

"We're the demigods. More will be explained later," Percy replied simply, waving the question away. "Anyway, moving on."

_- You have no trouble to worry about, currently. You are the group from the present, you are the only ones in this time right now, the group_ _from the_ _year 2014_ **(A/N: Assuming the final book of Heroes of Olympus comes out in 2014)**

"What do you mean you're the only ones in from the present-" The boy with the stick questioned, but Percy only signalled for him to wait.

_Wizards, you have just ended your battle with Lord Voldermort and the Death-eaters. You are the group from the past, from the year 1998. You, same as the demigods, have no trouble around._

_Tributes/People of the Districts in the era of the Hunger Games, you are the group from the future. You have ended the Hunger Games, and you have led the Second Rebellion against the Capitol. You too have no trouble around._

_You all have been brought together too learn about each other's worlds, to know that there are different dimensions. Read the books to understand. There are three different series all together - Harry Potter's books, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Percy's books) and The Hunger Games. The Heroes of Olympus books have been included for the Seven. _

_Regards,_

_Phoebus Apollo_

Out of nowhere, just like the letter, the books fell from the ceiling, landing with a thud on the floor. There were seven books bundled together, the series titled "Harry Potter". The second set was a collection of ten books, separated into two series - Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. The third were three books bundled together in a series called "The Hunger Games".

"Oh great.. So Apollo did this," Percy sighed.

"Who is Apollo?" The boy with the stick - Okay, maybe Percy should start calling him Lightning Boy. That scar on his forehead was in the shape of a lightning bolt, anyway.

"You know, we should start with the introductions. Then we'll explain about Apollo," Percy said with a smile. "I guess I should start first. My name is Percy Jackson - Son of Poseidon. I'll get to the Poseidon bit in a minute."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Connor-" Of course, said Connor was cut off by Travis.

"Wait, what are you talking about? _I'm_ Connor! You're Travis!" You can guess who said that.

"No, I'm Connor! You're taller than me!" The real Connor protested. Katie Gardner rolled her eyes as she slapped Travis at the back of his head."Ow.. Jeez.. Fine. I'm Travis, he's Connor."

"And together, we are the Stoll Brothers, Sons of Hermes, master pranksters at your service!" The Stoll Brothers said in unison. Percy noted that the twins from Stick Boy's group were chuckling, probably amused by the Stolls.

The introductions went on, and so did the explanations. The demigods explained the Greek mythology - with a hint of annoyance when they mentioned Apollo - which took some time to convince the others. The group from the Districts explained The Hunger Games, which made the other two groups flare in rage and shock - well, who wouldn't? The Wizards explained their world, which just made the demigods and tributes envy them.

"So.. We're suppose to read the books?" Katniss started, motioning towards them. Harry simply nodded. "Which one do we begin with?"

The three main characters of each series - Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Katniss Everdeen - looked at each other, and all at the same time, they yelled out together, "Yours!"

Percy J, being the last to react, of course face-palmed himself. "Fine.. We'll start with mine."

Reluctantly, he marched over to the bundle of books, scowling as he picked the first book up. "The Lightning Thief, huh? I definitely remember that one," He said as he lifted the book up for everyone to see. "I guess I'll read first." He flipped to the first page and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get this over with. **Chapter One: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**."


	5. The Pre-Algebra Teacher, Part One

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

"Wait, why is that your advice?" Peeta asked with a slightly puzzled look.

" Let me read on, I'm sure it's explained in the next couple of sentences," Percy J replied.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Oh," Peeta said blankly.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages, if you feel something stirring inside, stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Wait, whose 'They'?" Luna asked.

"You'll find out soon. We are demigods, there are a lot of things out there to kill us," Annabeth said grimly.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Ohh.. Scary!" The Stoll brothers said in a mock tone of terror.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Really? I thought it was Peter Johnson!" Nico exclaimed in sarcasm, along with a mock tone of surprise.

"Shut up, Death Boy," Percy, being such a mature person, stuck out his tongue.

"Why do you call him Death Boy, by the way?" Katniss asked.

"Well, he's the Son of Hades. And Hades is the Lord of the Dead."

"Oh."

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid? **

"Yes!" All the demigods chorused.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See, even he agrees!" Ron joked.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan. Twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun," Hermoine blurted out.

**I know, it sounds like torture.**

Everyone burst out laughing as Hermoine blushed. "It is not torture!" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

"Sounds like a fun teacher," Gale concluded. Everyone else nodded.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Okay, now that is _wicked_!" George marvelled.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"What happened?" Effie asked.

"Oh trust me, we'll find out soon. In fact, I think the chapter tittle gives a major hint of what happened," Percy J replied, putting on a sly smile.

"You killed your Pre-Algebra teacher? That's what happened? You murdered someone?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"I didn't commit murder! Well.. I kinda did.. But at the same time didn't.. Oh, you know what, just read on. You'll find out soon."

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"You blew up a bus? That was bloody amazing!" George exclaimed, laughing his butt off. The rest laughed as well, except Hermoine.

"Someone could have gotten hurt!" She said.

"No one was in the bus at that time!" Percy moaned, putting on his "pouting-face".

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Hazel gasped. "You guys swam with sharks?"

"Please, I'm the son of Poseidon. The sharks wouldn't harm anyone with me in there," Percy smirked, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No, tell us more!" George, Ron, Harry, Connor, Travis, Leo and Haymitch pleaded.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"What's the fun in that?" Leo implied.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Gross.. That girl needs to learn manners!" Effie snarled.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Wait, why are you in that school, anyway?" Draco pointed out.

"I'm a satyr. Satyrs go around schools searching for demigods," Grover replied. "Besides, if I wasn't in that school, I wouldn't have found Percy," He added.

"Oh."

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover," Mrs Everdeen noted.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"So I'm guessing something bad, embarrassing or mildly entertaining happened?" Jason asked.

"Oh come on, Jason! This is Percy we're talking about!" Thalia joked.

"Is he really that much of a trouble-magnet?" Hermoine joined in.

"Uh, yes! Wherever he goes, trouble follows. Literally," Rachael smirked.

"Then.. He's a lot like Harry."

"Yeah, they could be like twins or something," Ron commented.

George's lips formed a slight frown. Twins? He lost his twin, Fred. And he still wasn't over it. His sadness must have been more obvious than he thought, because the conversation stopped, and Percy continued to read.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Actually, it's probably survived longer than that," Annabeth blurted out.

"Yeah yeah, I was twelve, give me a break," Percy J pouted as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his seat.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Me, a devil spawn? Nah, that's Nico!" Percy teased, as the demigods burst into laughter. Nico was about to leap out of his seat, but he felt a tight grip on his arm, and he was yanked back. He whipped his neck - hurting it in the process - to face Frank, who had put on a serious face. Nico knew what the guy meant. The wizards and tributes wouldn't like to see a fight.

"Hades is _not_ the devil!" Nico said through clenched teeth

"Percy, dude, read," Leo motioned towards Nico.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"That's kinda like Umbridge, don't you think?" Harry whispered to Ron, who only nodded in agreement.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"What is she then?" Haymitch asked.

"Oh, trust, I'm pretty sure you'll find out very soon," Percy J replied, waving the question away.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the _stele_, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Who's Kronos?" Peeta asked. The Greeks shivered.

"Um, I guess you can say he's the devil?" Jason suggested, glancing back at Nico, who just rolled his eyes.

"He's just someone you don't want to meet.. At all," Hazel said.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"Oh my gods Percy! He is not a god!" Annabeth exclaimed, in complete disbelief. The Greeks groaned.

"I was twelve! I know he isn't a god now!" Percy moaned, face-palming himself.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters**—**"**

"Either Kronos was stupid, blind, or Lord Zeus resembled a rock," Nico smirked. The rest of the room burst out into laughter, until thunder boomed.

"Oh.. Uh, sorry, Lord Zeus," Nico muttered.

"He ate his own children?" Gale asked, looking pale and rather disgusted.

The wizards and tributes were on the verge of puking.

"Yeah, he wasn't a very good father," Connor commented.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Mega eww," Percy W. added on.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"You just summarised a major battle four sentences," Travis said.

"That, my friends, is a gift," Percy smirked.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Draco joked.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Grover and Draco, who awkwardly blushed.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Happy note?" Effie questioned.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Sounds like Dumbledore," Harry said, grinning.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"That is a _great_ answer!" Katniss smirked sarcastically.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"That definitely sounds like Dumbledore," Ron confirmed.

"Who's this Dumbledore guy?" Nico asked.

"He was our headmaster at our school."

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder ****and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"I feel kind of sad for you.. I mean, it's not that you were too lazy to try or anything," Effie said, with a hint of sympathy.

**No, he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the _stele_, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Was he? You guys keep making him sound ancient," Neville asked, which almost made everyone else jump. He had been so quiet, they almost forgot he was there.

"Maybe.. Maybe not.."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Was that natural?" Peeta asked.

"That? Nope.. On that occasion, at least."

"Then what was it?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunch tables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius."**

"Percy, you are far from a genius," Thalia joked, which made Percy frown.

"What is it today? Pick-On-Percy Day?" Percy scowled, which made the group snicker.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone burst out laughing, while Grover's cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"I love my mother," Percy said proudly. He hadn't seen her for a while and missed her dearly.

"We all do," Annabeth said.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Such a rude girl!" Effie exclaimed angrily.

"She's a Slytherin!" Ron spat, which made the demigods look confused.

"A what?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I think you'll find out what we mean when we read Harry's book," Luna answered.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"What the bloody hell are Cheetos?" The wizards asked, while the tributes nodded in agreement to the question.

"It's a snack."

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"What? But you didn't even touch her," Katniss asked, confused.

"Son of Poseidon thing.. You know, my powers over water and stuff," Percy replied.

Out of nowhere, Nico yawned, stretching. "Hey guys, umm, I'm going to go get some water. You guys want anything?" He said, gesturing towards the kitchen, which was conveniently located in the next room.

"Sure, I'll take a glass of water," Harry said.

"Coke, please," Connor said.

"Oh yeah, me too, I want Coke," Connor added.

Nico took note of the orders, before strolling off into the kitchen.

* * *

**Alright, listen up, readers! READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update, but I NEED to end the chapter here. There will be a part two up VERY SOON, and this time, for real. I apologize for going way past my due-date.**

**Alright, one other thing: I will be bringing back characters who have died. You know, I'll make a chapter explaining.. Hades shall release them temporarily to join the reading session. Here are the characters that are dead (in all three fandoms), who I will _definitely_ be bringing back:**

**Percy Jackson & The Olympians:**

**- Zoe Nightshade**

**- Luke Castellan**

**- Bianca di Angelo**

**- Charles Beckendorf**

**- Selena Beauregard**

**The Hunger Games:**

**- Finnick Odair**

**- Rue**

**- Primrose Everdeen**

**- Cinna**

**- Cato (This would cause some serious business to go down, and would make the whole story much more interesting)**

**Harry Potter:**

**- Sirius Black**

**- Dumbledore**

**- Lily Potter**

**- James Potter**

**- Fred Weasley**

**Okay, now, one more thing. I want you guys to suggest characters (who are dead, in all three fandoms), who you would like to see come back alive in this story. State so in your reviews! Remember, Part Two of this chapter coming up soon! Very soon! I stick to my word this time! .. Maybe not.. I don't know.. BUT I'LL TRY!**

**Peace!**

**~Percy/Fandomizer**


	6. The Pre-Algebra Teacher, Part Two

**_8 April, 2013, In The Underworld_**

* * *

_Where am I? Am I dead? Shouldn't I be dead?_ Those were the questions flowing in Cato Sykes' mind.

He looked around, and he didn't recognise his surroundings at all. He looked down at himself, and he noticed one thing - No blood stains. He wasn't covered in blood. And, well, frankly, he had all his limbs. He was ghostly pale. And when he said ghostly pale, he meant almost-transparent-pale. After having to wait it that long line - and he didn't even know _why_ - some random guard pulled him out and told him to move. He walked past an endless field of nothingness, with spirits - who were in the same state as him, ghostly pale skin, looking like spirits - and a field filled with people getting.. Tortured. Somehow, Cato figured this was hell. This was where he was going to be judged. And, well, he honestly thought he was going to that field to be tortured. And now, when he finally reached the creepy place where he was going to get judged, he braced himself.

"Cato Sykes! You are here to be judged to either Elysium - which I honestly highly disagree with, seeing these things that you have done -" The old-ghost-man-guy who Cato didn't recognise smirked, rolling his eyes. "- As I was saying, you would be judged to either Elysium, The Fields of Asphodel, or The Fields of Punishment."

For some reason, Cato was guessing the Elysium place was Heaven.

The judgement went on, and Cato can say, he didn't protest or disagree. He couldn't. The judgements were all true. He had murdered, or help murder, at least fifteen people in the arena. And most of the time, it wasn't out of mercy. He wondered where the other Careers were. Marvel? Glimmer? Clove? Perhaps, they all faced a terrible fate. They all killed as much as him. And he was probably going to face the same fate as them. What were they going to do to him? Make sure mutts tear him apart to shreds every single day? He remembered the pain that had caused.

"Actually, I think he should be placed in Asphodel. Murdering was the only thing he knew how to do. He is a pawn of the Capitol as much as the others were," One of the judgers stated.

The arguments went on, and of course, in the end, Cato was punished, thrown into the Fields of Punishment. What was his punishment? He had to run through a raging fire, which stretched for a hundred meters. Once, every single day, he would have to sprint, run, or walk through the fire. The heat blistered his skin, eating away his flesh - well, not exactly.. He didn't technically have flesh.. He was a ghost, but still, it hurt. That was where he was now, racing through the fire. After so many times of doing it, he had gotten used to the pain.

_Come_ _on_, he chanted in his mind. _You're halfway through_.

"Wait! You, stop! Right there!" The shrill yell for the command stopped Cato dead in his tracks. And then he realised he was burning, and he ran, trying to bare the pain. He burst out of the flames, panting as he swatted his hand around, trying to extinguish the flames that danced around his body.

"What?" Cato questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"There has been a command. Lord Hades wants to see you," The skeleton guard replied.

Cato tried to take that all in. He had learnt that Hades was the boss around here, the person who was in-charge of it all. Why would Lord Hades want to see him? He had no idea.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move!" The guard barked, which jolted Cato out of his thoughts. He was shoved forward, and Cato started moving. He definitely did not want to keep Lord Hades waiting.

Cato stepped into the throne room, which was filled with some other people. Some Cato definitely recognised, some he did not. The people he recognised were the minority. The tribute from District Eleven. The girl Marvel had killed, the girl Katniss was allies with. Katniss' stylist was there, but he didn't know his name. And, seeing he was dead, was surprising, as well. Finnick Odair, a previous tribute from District Four, was there to, to Cato's surprise. When the heck did Finnick die? When then Katniss' stylist die? Some serious business must have gone down. Some thing must have happened, something that caused the deaths of these famous people. His eyes lit up in hope, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Katniss and Peeta had started a rebellion. A spark ignited in his heart, the only sign of hope he had had since a long time. The Hunger Games, could it all have ended? His eyes darted around the scene, hoping to spot a large sign of hope.

"Settle down, settle down! Take a seat, all of you," Lord Hades ordered, and with a snap of his fingers, chairs appeared in the room, forming a circle. Cato took a seat, his heart hammering against his chest.

"I, along with the rest of the Olympians, have decided to let you group of people free, for a temporary time. Now, seeing as most of you are in Elysium, or Asphodel - Except you, Mr Sykes -" Lord Hades turned his head towards Cato, who shrunk in his seat. Lord Hades, he was one scary dude. Seriously, very, scary dude.

"You are to attend a .. Programme, may I call it, in the mortal world above. Once you get there, I'm sure you'll understand. You all are to be let off, not as ghost, but to be let of in your mortal bodies. Now this, yes, completely goes against almost every single rule there is about Death," Hades rolled his eyes, seemingly very annoyed. Cato had the idea that Hades didn't exactly approve of this idea. "But, this is a special occasion, probably the only one were you bunch will be let of as mortals. Once this programme is done, you shall return back to the Underworld."

Cato's mind was racing. He could be mortal, again? He could have a second chance at life?

"As for you, however, Mr Sykes," Hades' voice jolted Cato out of his thoughts, which almost made him jump out of his skin. "There is a special.. Deal for you. Now, you have been punished in the Fields of Punishment. However, after this programme, if there are results that you have changed, you will be put into Asphodel, or Elysium, depending on the judgement and results."

Cato's heart fluttered, and his eyes sparkled with excitement. A new chance, a new beginning. No more running through fires. This was perfect.

"Now, you will be dismissed!" Hades' voice boomed, and he snapped his fingers.

Black mist swirled around Cato's feet, and it enveloped around his feet. He shot desperate quick glances around, and he realised everyone else in the group was enveloped into darkness as well. The mist tugged at his limbs harshly, grappling onto him. His eyes couldn't see anything but completely darkness. After a minute - which honestly seemed like eternity - the mist unravelled itself. Gravity, being the jerk it was, pulled Cato down, but before he could land on his face, he flipped his body, allowing himself to fall on his back. As he shot back to his feet, he met the various pairs of eyes staring in disbelief, and the sounds of people gasping filled his ears. Jaws dropped, and, well, Cato had no idea what he was going to say, honestly.

".. Hi?" A familiar voice spoke up, breaking the amazingly awkward silence that seemed to have lasted for, well, eternity. The voice belonged to Finnick Odair, who perked his head up, allowing the others to see him. He pushed through the group, making his way to the front. "Well uh.. I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

Random bean bags appeared around the room, and honestly, Cato could have sworn the room expanded, to make more space. He jumped onto a beanbag. The explanations went on, with the books, the demigods and wizards and what not, along with the explanation about the dead coming back to life. Cato had tried to avoid the stares he got from Katniss' group, the people from the era of the Hunger Games.

"Alright.. Umm, I guess we should continue with the book," Percy J spoke up, holding up The Lightning Thief.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Whoa, you're a pretty good friend, you know, Grover," Fred commented. He was next to his twin brother, George, who looked like the happiest person on Earth. In fact, everybody seemed to happy. They got to met those who were taken away from them, those they missed dearly. Of course, Cato highly doubted anybody had missed him.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Oh wow! That must be the scariest stare _ever_!" Nico di Angelo, the kid Cato had seen in the Underworld a couple of times, exclaimed in mock terror as he clasped his hands against his cheek, pretending to shiver with fear.

"Shut your mouth, Death Breath!" Percy J shot back, sticking out his tongue.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?**

"Yeah, I would like to know, too. How did she get there so fast?" Rue questioned.

"She's definitely not normal. You'll find out soon, very soon," Percy J replied, shivering slightly.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"No, it's the Mist, stupid school counsellor," Thalia smirked, rolling her eyes.

"The what?" Hermoine asked.

"The Mist. It's this thing that manipulates minds of mortals, or maybe even demigods, to keep them from seeing the reality."

"The Obliviators would love that!" Ron joined in.

"The _what_?" Cato asked, puzzled.

"We'll explain that later," James replied.

**I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Man, I _wish_ she had asked me to do that," Percy blurted out, shivering slightly. "Buying her a new t-shirt would have been _way_ better."

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Don't even comment on that!" Percy warned, eyeing everyone in the room.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Well, that can't be good," Prim said.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"Pfft.. She probably did want to," Piper commented.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"Man, that "honey" thing is really, really creepy," Frank pointed out.

"She sounds exactly like Umbridge!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know right!" Hermoine said in agreement. The demigods and tributes exchanged puzzled looks.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Cinna asked.

"Wait for it..." Percy J replied, before continuing to read.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"You wish," Leo smirked.

"Shuddup, Valdez!" Percy J pouted.

**I said, "I'll I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"That. Is. GENUIS!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison. The room erupted into laughter, and Connor and Travis, along with the twins, high-fived Percy J.

"That guess was nowhere near reality, I'm guessing?" Percy W said, pausing a few times to laugh. Neville opened his mouth to speak, but was too busy laughing.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's not a bad book," Hermoine said, frowning slightly.

"I agree. But then again, this is Seaweed Brain we're talking about," Annabeth smirked, rolling her eyes.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Well that is a terrifying description," Malfoy commented.

"Yeah, what the heck is she, anyway?" Katniss spoke up.

"Wait, let me guess, 'You'll find out soon'," Rue said.

Percy J nodded, grinning slightly.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"A pen? You mean.." Neville's voice faltered as his eyes were reverted towards Percy J's pen, which had turned into a sword.

"Yep," Percy said, uncapping Riptide, which sprung into his glimmering, celestial bronze sword. The others who just arrived gasped, and Cato was impressed.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"The 'honey' is getting seriously creepy!" Hazel commented.

"Yeah, it is," Mrs Everdeen agreed.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hissss!_ Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

******She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"That's unnerving," Peeta said.

"Yeah, I kinda felt that way after I killed the-" Harry stopped himself, realising he was going to spoil it for the demigods and tributes.

"After you what?" Percy J asked.

"Nevermind, it'll spoil my books."

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

******Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms? You're ridiculous, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, and the others burst into laughter.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Wait, who?" Haymitch asked.

"Exactly!" Percy J replied.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

The Stolls groaned. "Grover, you're a terrible liar!"

"You seriously are going to have some lessons on lying with us!" Connor groaned, face-palming himself.

"And we can help, too," The Weasley twins added on.

Grover only pouted.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Now, Chir-" Connor stopped himself, pausing. "- Mr Brunner, is a pro at lying!" He said. The wizards and tributes exchanged looks.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Well, finally! That's the end of the chapter!" Percy J exclaimed in triumph, putting the book done. "Now, whose book shall we read next?" He said, with a sly smile, his eyes cutting between Katniss and Harry.

"Harry! Read his book first!" Katniss exclaimed, pointing her finger at Harry.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed, accepting defeat.

Harry walked over to his bundle of books, scowling as he picked up the first one. He held it up, letting everyone see the cover.

"Alright.. Let's begin, shall we?" He said, flipping through the pages. "Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived"

* * *

**YEAH! Alright, this time I actually got the chapter done in time! .. Sort of, I guess. BUT YEAH! It's up faster, anyways!**

**Remember to R&R, peeps!**

**PEACE!**

**~Percy/Fandomizer**


	7. Sorry, This Is An AN: READ, IMPORTANT!

Hey guys,

First, VERY sorry that this is another A/N as a chapter.. I know, it's getting very annoying for you guys that I post A/Ns as chapters, but this one is the most important.

Alright, so, lately, I have realised that I'm wayyy too busy to update as quickly as I thought I could. In fact, with how busy I am, you guys would probably only get one chapter per MONTH. Yeah, you don't what that, do you? I don't, either. In order to get you guys updates frequently, I have a solution, but it will basically make a major change to this ACCOUNT.

Alright.. Here's my solution... *Drumroll*

I'm going to get my twin sister, Merrilyn, to continue this story.

ALRIGHT, DON'T PANIC. DON'T PANIC JUST YET.

Don't worry, I will definitely still pop up every now and then and help Merrilyn out with the chapters. Merrilyn is a really good writer, as good, or maybe even better, than me. So as of today, 13th April 2013, this account shall be handed over to Merrilyn. Again, this account isn't completely hers. I still own part of it. It's part of out "Twin-Deal", anyway. So yes, I still own part of this account, but Merrilyn will be the more active one. You will definitely still get to see me, your boy Percy, but you'll see more of Merrilyn. I assure you she's a great writer.

So yeah.. Say hi to Merrilyn!

I hope this change doesn't affect much, and I definitely hope it doesn't change your minds about this fanfic.

Peace out,

~Percy


	8. Let's Have A Break, Shall We?

**Hello guys! Merrilyn here. I've been working on this chapter alone. Percy's been busy, so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Alright.. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived-" Harry said, taking in a deep breath.

"Wait! Wait, hold up, hold up," Leo interrupted, raising his hands in the air. "Can we uh, you know, have a little break before we read this chapter?"

"Wait, but we only read one chapter."

"Well.. Blame my ADHD. We're demigods, we all have ADHD. We can't sit down in one place for that long!" Leo replied sheepishly.

"Fine, we'll have a break.. I'm hungry, too. Say.. we have a one-hour break?" Ginny said. The rest nodded in agreement.

Harry put the book down, and the demigods immediately jolted out of their seats. They raced off out of the room, yelling something like, "Training! Sword fights, here we come!" The wizards and tributes exchanged peculiar looks.

"Well.. I guess we should follow them," Percy W said with a shrug. The rest agreed, moving off to follow the demigods.

* * *

The tributes and wizards found themselves as spectators of a duel. Percy J was having a sword battle with Nico. Cato seemed interested, sitting back as he observed intently.

A wave of water was sent surging towards Nico, who then made a desperate dive out of the way. The tributes and wizards marvelled in awe. Nico charged, leaping into the air as he brought his blade down to strike, but Percy J was fast. Percy J barrel-rolled to the left, swinging his blade down to Nico's leg. Sparks flew, literally, as Riptide's blade connected with Nico's armour. Riptide rammed into his leg, sending Nico to the ground. Percy shot back up to his feet, placing the tip of his sword at Nico's throat. "I guess I win again, Nico," He said as Riptide shrunk back to his pen. Applause came from the wizards and tributes.

"Whose next?" Percy challenged, raising his eyebrows as he eyed the rest.

"Me," Cato said simply. Percy flashed a sly grin as he tossed a sword towards Cato. He motioned towards a set of armour, gesturing for Cato to suit up.

Cato put on his armour, readying his sword.

"Alright.. Three, Two, One!" Annabeth called out. Immediately, Cato sprung into action, charging down towards Percy. The latter, being the last to react, made a desperate dodge as the blade came striking down. However, he was too late. The tip of Cato's blade slashed at Percy's exposed skin. Percy jolted back into action, ramming his leg down Cato's chest. His foot connected with Cato's armour, making him stumble back. The intense fight went on, with Luke calling out to Percy to pull off random moves, seeming to go on for hours. Finally, Cato sent a blow towards Percy's leg, a blow so hard it knocked him off his feet. Cato's sword hung dangerously above Percy's neck. Another round of applause, and he helped Percy up.

"Cato wins! Let's give these two a break.. What about we see the wizards duel, huh?" Annabeth suggested. Wide grins came from the wizards. Ron volunteered to challenge Harry. The audience watched as bright lights flew out of the wands, the two opponents yelling spells.

"Stupefy!" The bright green light exploded out of Ron's wand, and it was hurled towards Harry. Harry's eyes widened as the spell slammed against his chest, sending him flying a few feet back. The audience erupted into loud cheers.

After a few duels, the group decided it was time to sit down and relax. They made their way back to the main room, and everyone went off to chat with each other. Luke was having a conversation with Thalia and Annabeth. Harry chatted away with his parents. Even Cato wasn't neglected. Everyone caught up with each other, and things were going well. Thalia had promised a duel with Katniss, who accepted it without hesitation. Soon, an hour had passed, and it was time to read.

Harry reluctantly picked up his book, inhaling in a deep breath. "**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived**"

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading. I know this was an extremely short chapter, but it was just a little filler. Next chapter shall come soon. I am fighting against procrastination, anyway.

Peace out!

~Merrilyn


	9. The Boy Who Lived, Part One

**Hey guys! This chapter was half written by Merrilyn, and the other half was written by Percy. Sorry that this chapter was delivered a lot later than we expected or wanted it to, but, um, we were both busy this week. Plus, again, there was this war against procrastination in which we barely won. So yeah. Screw you, procrastination.**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"That is one heck of a boring family," Connor commented.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What are drills?" Malfoy asked. The demigods raised their eyebrows, and some of the tributes agreed to the question as well.

"How can you not know what drills are?" Leo asked, widening his eyes. "I mean, sure, you're from the '80s, but I'm pretty sure drills existed back then. What century are you people living in?"

Hermoine took the initiative to explain about the drills and why the wizards did not know what drills were.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, Aathough he did have a very large moustache. **

"Man, talk about ugly," Piper smirked.

**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"Why the heck would she want to spy on neighbours?" Bianca **(A/N: Yes, Bianca was here the whole time.. I just completely forgot to include her..) **asked, puzzled. "Is she that paranoid?"

"Don't even get me started," Harry replied.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley -**

"Small? Are you kidding me?" Harry smirked, rolling his eyes. "Whoever wrote this book clearly has not done his or her research."

The room was filled with snickers and chuckles. Even Cato stifled a laugh.

**- and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"_'In their opinion'_," Ron smirked, making the point clear. "Their opinion is far from reality."

**But they also had a secret** **and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"The Potters, as in, you?" Percy J asked, looking towards Harry and his parents. "Why would they keep you as a secret?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Harry replied with a grin, mimicking Percy J.

"Of course.. Now it's our turn to get confused."

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister -**

"The heck are wrong with these people?" Cato couldn't help but make a random outburst. Eyebrows were raised, and eyes were reverted towards him. He was probably the last person on everyone's "_People-Who-Actually-Care-About-Family_" list. "What?" He replied. "You didn't think I would care about family?"

"Well, it just.. Doesn't seem like you," Rue said vaguely.

"Okay.. Moving on," Harry chimed in, cutting the conversation off. He had sensed the awkward tension in the air, and honestly, there was enough awkwardness already.

**- because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband -**

"I am not a good-for-nothing husband!" James P protested.

"Of course you aren't. These people are just crazy," Finnick said with a smile.

- **were as unDursley-ish ****as it was possible to be.**

"That isn't even a word," Connor snarled.

**The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. ****The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"On normal terms, I would completely go against that, but uh.. Harry is a trouble-magnet.." Hermoine's voice trailed off. The rest of the group erupted into a number of snickers and chuckles.

"Oh, how very supportive of you!" Harry said in a such a sarcastic tone, pouting.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work** **and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. ****None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"What a brat," Leo snarled, looking disgusted.

****** "Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"Urg.. No wonder he's such a brat. He's being spoiled by his parents," Lily commented.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

The wizards perked up at the hint of their Professor. What was she doing there?

"Ah, I see.. A cat reading a map. How interesting," Dumbledore hinted. The demigods and tributes looked confused, but they didn't bother to ask. They knew what the answer would be.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – than he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing** **on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Is that like The Mist?" Jason asked.

The wizards nodded. "Either that, or that cat was really fast to put away that map," Neville said.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Such a boring man," Cinna commented.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people. People in cloaks.**

"People in cloaks? Would that be wizards and witches?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, that would be us."

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

Nico face-palmed himself. "Oh yes, because the new fashion trend would be dressing up like it's Halloween, every single day!" He exclaimed in a mock tone of cheerfulness, which a huge hint of sarcasm. The others burst out into laughter.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos** -

"HEY, we are NOT weirdos!" The wizards protested.

** - standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

"Such an exiting life! I can't imagine the fun you would have, thinking about drills all day long!" Gale said sarcastically.

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.** **He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. ****Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Like father like son," Lily smirked.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed.**

"What is this guy's problem? He gets angry just because these people are wearing cloaks?" Thalia snarled.

"Angry and unreasonable is basically the best way to describe him," Harry smirked.

**He didn't know why but they made him feel uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"**

**"- yes, their son, Harry -"**

Harry's lips curled into a frown as he worked out what day that was. The others seemed to notice, but didn't mention anything. James patted Harry on the back, as if to say, _It's okay_.

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. ****Fear flooded him.**

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, ****seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking** … **no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"He. Doesn't. Even. Know. Your. _Name_?" Gale said through clenched teeth. "What kind of uncle is he?"

"A very horrible one."

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that**

… **but all the same, those people in cloaks … **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"What a jerk," Rue exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: **

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Wait what? Who's You-Know-Who?" Prim asked. **(A/N: Take note: During the introductions, the wizards merely explained the world of the witches and wizards. They did not explain who Voldermort was, or anything that would spoil the books for them. Same for the demigods and tributes.)**

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Harry said, slightly grinning. The tributes and demigods groaned.

"Is that the answer to every question from now on?" Connor moaned.

"Probably."

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

******Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

That's not surprising at all," Nico smirked.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

******Mrs Dursley had had a nice normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter -**

"Such a nosy person," Effie commented, looking disgusted.

** - and how Dudley had learnt a new word ("Shan't!"). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "****I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

******Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**********Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters … **

"He's putting it together."

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear –you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"She pretends that her sister doesn't exist?" Hermoine almost shrieked. "What kind of person is she?"

"Don't worry, she's always like that," Lily sighed.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …"**

**"So?" snapped Mrs Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought … maybe … it had something to do with … you know … her lot." **

"Our lot? There's nothing wrong with our _lot_!" Ron protested.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as casually as he could,**

"**Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I supposed so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Yeah, like _Dudley_ is a better name," Percy J smirked, rolling his eyes.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a 'sec. Pause for a while, will you?" Thalia asked, getting up as she stretched.

"Yeah, no problem. We'll wait for you," Harry replied.

* * *

**Alright guys, we're going to end this chapter here. Percy has been busy with exams. Merrilyn has been busy with projects. We promise you Part Two is coming out very soon, latest, in a week. **

**R&R!**

**~Percy & Merrilyn**


	10. The Boy Who Lived, Part Two

"Alright, I'm back," Thalia swaggered into the room, collapsing back into her seat. Harry nodded and reverted his eyes back to the book, pushing his round glasses so that they didn't hang on his nose.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. **

"Have you ever heard about, well.." Luke said, pausing with a sarcastic cough, "Family?"

The demigods eyed him curiously. That was extremely ironic, considering that Luke wasn't exactly a family guy.

"What?" He said, putting his hands in the air in a surrender. "I've changed my perspective on my dad and all, okay?"

Annabeth patted him on his back, signalling for Harry to continue.

** The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them …**

"I'm guessing it affected them?" Cinna guessed.

"Oh, um, I have the perfect answer for that.. _You'll find out soon_," Harry snickered, mimicking Percy J.

"Oh come on!" The demigods and tributes groaned.

**How very wrong he was.**

"There's your answer.. Told you you'd find out soon."

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

"That's actually kind of creepy," Rue commented.

Dumbledore **(A/N: Yeah, he was here the whole time..)** whispered something to the wizards, who then nodded, muttering amongst themselves.

The demigods and tributes exchanged odd glances, but then decided to shrug it off. They knew the answer if they asked, anyway.

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you' have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. **

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"Dumbledore!" The wizards cheered.

"Yes, that's where I step into the story," Dumbledore smiled.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"Was it? Your nose, was it broken before?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, yes, actually. Something happened in a DADA class.." Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he glanced towards Sirius **(A/N: Sirius, who was also here the whole time.. Don't judge us.. We forget after having to keep track of so many characters..) **

"Sorry?" Sirius said, shrugging innocently. Then again, this was Sirius..

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Well actually, I did know, I just didn't care."

"That's good Ol' Dumbledore!" The wizards chorused.

"Dumbledore is just like Chiron-" Connor trailed off, but Travis covered his mouth before he could say anything else. Of course, he was too late.

"Who's Chiron?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon!" The demigods chorused. The tributes erupted into laughter, high-fiving the demigods. "Payback!"

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"You should have known what?" Beckendorf - **(*Authors/Percy & Merrilyn cough* Who was also here the whole time *cough* along with Selena.. *cough*)** asked.

"Hold on, let me read on, it's probably in the next few sentences, I think," Harry replied.

**He found what he had been looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

"That," Connor said, pausing.

"Is," Travis continued.

"AWESOME!" The Stolls exclaimed in unison.

"We are never going to be done with these books if we keep interrupting every five seconds," Annabeth muttered.

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall!" The wizards cheered on. She wasn't exactly their favourite Professor, but she was better than most.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes.**

"Wizards can shape-shift?" Piper asked.

"Yep. We can do a lot of things, you know.. Just as long as we have our wands."

**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald** **one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"And why was she sitting on a brick all day?" Cato asked curiously. "Oh wait, don't even bother to answer.. I know what the answer is."

Harry smirked, and then continued to read.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid.**

"Hey! My kind is not stupid!" Rachael pouted.

"Well.. I mean.. If you think about it.." Percy J's voice trailed off, his lips curling into a grin as he teased Rachael. In turn, he got smacked in the head.

"Ow.. Fine.. Mortals aren't stupid!"

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle.**

**He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless,**

**out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort". Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons,**

"Who's Voldermort? Don't even give me the same answer!" Finnick asked.

"Sorry, Finnick, but it'll spoil the books," Hermoine grinned.

**seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of"**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them. **

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"No.. We don't know what, because we don't get answers!" Piper added.

"Yeah, come on, guys! Give us some answers!" Nico added.

"No way!"

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

The wizards shivered at the thought of McGonagall's piercing, death stare.

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

"He must really like lemon sherbets," Katniss said.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're – dead."**

Silence. No interruptions this time. A lot of people looked at Harry and his parents with sympathy. After a brief moment of silence, Harry continued to read on.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know … I know …" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"And.. How did you survive?" Gale asked, attempting to break the awkward tension that hung in the air.

"Again, it'll spoil the books," Harry grinned, recovering slightly. His parents patted him on the back.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly."It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's what we all want to know!" Frank said.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. **

"That's actually really cool..."

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Hagrid, huh? Oh look at that, that's another character who we will never get to know until he appears in the book!" Percy J sighed sarcastically.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"Oh, trust us, they're probably not going to tell us either," Prim said.

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"Oh Hades no!" Selena exclaimed. "You can't be serious! His aunt and uncle won't treat him right!"

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, ** **jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets!"**

"He's such a brat!" Bianca snarled, looking disgusted.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? **

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Whoa.. That's kinda freaky, I mean, you were completely right about the books written about Harry!" Leo marvelled.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it**.

"How could he hide Harry in there?" Leo laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, trust us, Dumbledore has some pretty odd tricks up his sleeve. He can be very.. Unpredictable."

"Very true, Fred and George. Very true indeed," Dumbledore replied.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"What are motorbikes?" Cato asked. Most of the wizards agreed to the question.

"They're vehicles."

"Wait, you guys have flying motorbikes? I really envy you people now," Annabeth said.

"I wonder if you guys have flying cars..." Jason trailed off.

Ron and Harry grinned. "Oh, we do!"

"No way! We want one! Shut up and take our money!" The Stolls exclaimed excitedly.

The room erupted into laughter.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

".. Wow.. He must be huge," Katniss said.

******In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"That's you in the bundle of blankets, I'm guessing?" Neville guessed. Harry simply nodded.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

******"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir."**

"So, you're the one with the flying motorbike? Again.. We're willing to pay tons of drachmas for it.." Travis' voice trailed off as his lips tugged into a sly grin.

"Can you imagine what awesome stuff we can pull with it? Imagine the amount of pranks we can do!" Connor said, starting to get extremely excited.

Sirius only raised an eyebrow. He stifled a laugh, as he thought about how the Stolls were almost exactly the same as Fred and George.

"Maybe you would like to reconsider?" Connor and Travis put on sly grins as they pulled out drachmas.

"Uh, no way! We're willing to pay more than.. Whatever coins they're holding!" Fred and George chorused.

"Guys, guys.. Lets settle this matter later on, please," Hermoine said, motioning towards Harry to continue reading.

"**No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

******Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Cool! Can we see it?" Rue asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we want to see it!" The tributes and demigods exclaimed in excitement.

Harry showed them his lightning scar, and the demigods and tributes marvelled.

"Now that is cool!" Thalia said.

"Totally wicked!" Nico agreed.

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

******"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Wait what?" Percy J said, almost spit-taking as he drank his coke.

"Yes, Percy. I have a perfect map of the London Underground above my left knee," Dumbledore said simply, as if to confirm that.

Everyone else - including the wizards - just stared at Dumbledore.

"Moving on..."

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

******Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Wait, why did he do that?" Cato asked.

".. No idea."

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered,** **patting Hagrid gingerly** **on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**

"You laid him down on the doorstep? What? Wasn't there a much better way?" Jason asked.

Dumbledore looked slightly ashamed.

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

******"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"You still celebrated? But... James and Lily just died! Why would you still celebrate?" Rue asked.

Silence.. Nobody answered or retaliated, or even responded, really.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out** **a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"Thanks.. I really did need it, Dumbledore," Harry said.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley … He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Finally! Thank you very much, The Boy Who Lived's chapter is done! Now.. Katniss, I think we would all be very glad to read your book," Harry said with a sly grin.

Katniss took in a deep breath, strolled over to her bundle of books and picked up the first one. "The Hunger Games.. This is probably the one where I took part in the 74th Hunger Games with Peeta.. And, a few other notable people in the room," She said, glancing towards Cato. The things he did in the book.. She pushed the thought out of her mind, and she opened the book.

"Huh.. No chapter tittles.. Well, Chapter One, then."

* * *

FINALLY! Oh. My. GOD! You readers won't freaking believe how long this chapter took to write. SERIOUSLY.

But anyway, guys, we (Percy and Merrilyn) want to thank you guys for 52 reviews! YEEAHH! AWESOMENESS! Thank you all!

I know, we have been extremely inactive.. But, sorry to say, we didn't update due to the fact that we just.. lost interest.. SORRY! However, after re-reading your wonderful reviews, we got motivation to write again. Thank you all very much!

This bit here will be a little FAQ thingy..

Here, behold, the most FREQUENT ASKED QUESTION IN THE WHOLE REVIEWS, "Omg! How the fudge did Cato win? Percy should have won! PERCY PERCY PERCY!"

ANSWER: Alright, it was a fair match, people.. Percy almost won, but Cato won.. Seriously, let's let somebody else win for once. Cato has trained nearly his whole life, thus he is very, very, VERY skilled in combat. Percy has trained a lot, but Cato can put on a fair fight. It's like.. Ares vs Hephaestus, if you think about it. Ares is strong as hell, but Hephaestus is also strong. So it was a fair match, Percy put up a really good fight.

**Wizbef**: I LOVE this! You're doing great with keeping them in character. And I can't even tell the difference between the different authors! Along with the reading, you should add a kind of storyline along with it. Or at least some random short stories on the side, like Leo and the Stolls attempting (and failing) to prank the Weasley twins, or Annabeth and Hermione geeking about stuff, or possibly them reading some fanfiction...? (One of them thinks about how if these books were published other people must have read them and Annabeth googles it or something and they read one and they are all either horrified, interested, teasing each other, or just laughing about the fluff\pairings that would never happen) -Wizbef

**Percy and Merrilyn**: Thanks, Wizbef! We have agreed to take note of your awesome - seriously, really awesome - ideas, and shall use them! YOU'RE AWESOME!

Alright guys, one last thing before we go:

Our good friend Jordan has just made an SYOC for Percy Jackson & The Olympians. He's a great writer, and we think he deserves much more recognition on this website. He's an awesome guy, and he has also written a fanfic for Left 4 Dead, so if you're a fan of L4D, go check his fanfic out! It's really cool. Actually, if you're a fan of zombie apocalypse, you should go ahead and check it out as well! NO, BEFORE YOU ASK, Jordan did not pay/ask us to promote him.. Check him out, he's FrequentFiction on this website. And if you do check him out, go tell him Percy and Merrilyn sent you!

ALRIGHT GUYS, PEACE!

~Percy and Merrilyn


	11. Bonus Chapter: Duels, Messing Around

**Hey peeps! This is a bonus chapter, just to add more fun to this story.. Wonder what the characters were doing, in the one-hour break they had earlier? Messing around, of course! Chapter written by Merrilyn.**

* * *

Cato made a desperate dive to his left as the enormous wave of water came crashing down, threatening to submerge him. Percy J had asked for a re-match, and Cato had just realized that agreeing to the re-match was a _terrible_ idea. He was doing fine until Percy decided to go all Ninja Aqua-man mode on him, resulting into Cato getting his butt kicked.

Cato scrambled back up onto his feet and came back to his senses. Upon not knowing what to say, he blurted out, "Is that all you got, Aqua-man?"

Apparently, that wasn't all Percy had got. Bad idea, very bad idea.

Before Cato could get doused in water for the hundredth time, he charged forward, dodging any random streaks of water that Percy hurled in his direction. He leaped into the air, trusting his sword forward. With a swift move of his arm, Cato managed to make a cut on Percy J's arm. Percy gritted his teeth and stopped with his water tricks. "Dude, it is so on," he said. He whipped out his pen-thingy that Cato still didn't know the name off, and the battle was on. Sparks flew as blades clashed. Cato soon realized that the others were having duels as well - except the other duels were much less wet. And of course, he got distracted. How stupid of him. His sword fell with a loud clang, and he was knocked off his feet. Percy J had defeated him.

"Finally! Nice battle, man. I have to say, you're great with duels," Percy complimented. The way his spoke and his change in expression and tone made it seem as if they were just having a friendly conversation, and that there was never a deadly duel going on.

"You too, Aqua-man," Cato joked.

Percy and Cato strolled back to the seats, watching the other duels. Cato's eyes fell on Katniss and Thalia, who were having their own duel, except that they were using bows.

* * *

Katniss rolled to her left as another arrow came whizzing past her ear. _Damn, she's good with that bow,_ Katniss cursed silently. She waited for another arrow, which soon came as well. She waited, dodging various arrows until she thought the coast was clear.

She sprinted to her left, where arrows threatened to pierce her armor. She made a desperate dive, flipped her body so she was facing Thalia, and she let her arrows fly. Thalia dodged most of them swiftly, but one had struck her in her chest-plate. If it wasn't for her armor, Thalia would be dead. That was it, that meant Katniss won. For archery, they had both agreed that whoever had hit the fatal point first was the winner. Thalia collapsed onto the floor, sticking her tongue out, pretending to play dead. Katniss snickered and strolled over to her. She pulled the arrow out of her armor and helped Thalia up.

"You're pretty good with that bow, you know," she said with a smile.

"You too. If it wasn't for the fact that you have a boyfriend, I could have mistaken you for a hunter," Thalia said.

Katniss didn't know whether that was a compliment or not, so she just said, "Thanks.. I think."

Thalia just laughed, and the two of them went off to the seats to join Cato and Percy.

* * *

Ron dodged Harry's blade once more, just as it came down to strike at his arm.

Luke had taught Harry and Ron how to use swords and weapons, and Harry, of course fancied the swords. Ron, on the other hand, was using the throwing knives.

Ron dodged another strike from Harry hesitantly, scrambling back. His grip on his knife tightened, and he moved back, forming a larger distance from him and Harry. Then, out of nowhere, he hurled his knife forward, thrusting it towards Harry's chest. Harry, however, managed to duck at the last second.

More knives flew, more slashing and more dodging. The duel was going nowhere. Soon, Harry and Ron were exhausted and out of breath, and Luke called it a draw. The two went to the seats, where they collapsed in exhaustion, huffing and puffing.

Luke shrugged as he sat next to Cato. Soon, everyone was done with the duels and the trying out of new weapons and training, and everyone went back to the main room. Most when off to shower, while some sat around to chat. Luke plopped down onto a seat next to Cato. He had just returned fresh from the shower, along with Percy J, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Annabeth, Katniss, Peeta and a few others.

"Didn't take a shower?" Luke asked Cato, in an attempt to start some small talk.

"Nah. With Percy soaking me in water every ten seconds during our duel, I figured I was wet enough," He replied with a smirk.

Luke let out a small laugh. "You know, you're great with combat. Maybe I could battle you next time," Luke suggested.

"Is that a challenge?" Cato's lips curled into an sly grin.

"You bet it is," Luke replied smugly.

Cato had a certain gleam in his eye, the same one that hinted Cato's past - the old Cato, the blood-thirsty, vicious Cato. The Cato who participated in The 74th Hunger Games.

However, the gleam was gone in a matter of seconds. Luke brushed the thought away. _Maybe that's just him when he's excited for a fight,_ he thought.

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Annabeth," he said as he shot out of his seat. Cato gave a curt nod, and Luke strolled over to Annabeth, who was talking to Thalia. He took a seat next to Annabeth, who shifted in her seat a little. It looked as if she was almost uncomfortable, nervous. She tensed, and then relaxed again. "Hey, Luke," she greeted along with Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth, Thalia," Luke replied simply.

After a few moments of silence, Luke couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Thalia and Annabeth stayed silent for a brief moment. Then, they said the same thing - the same thing everyone said. _You died a hero, Luke. You made the right choice in the end. _Luke knew it was true, but he heard those statements so often that he came to hate them.

"No. I'm sorry I was such a jerk before, guys. To Percy, to Grover, to everybody. I started to war.. And so many people died because of it..." Luke's voice trailed off.

Thalia patted Luke on the back, and explained how everyone who died in the war did not blame Luke. It was the same thing most people said, but hearing it from Thalia and Annabeth somehow made it different. Hearing it from his _family_ made it different.

"Thanks. I made the right choice to name you guys as my family, huh?" Luke said with a small smile. Annabeth ruffled his blonde hair, and the three of them laughed away. They seemed to happy - like in the old times. The times that Luke missed so much.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that I'm (Merrilyn) is a bit late to update this! But here it is. Sorry if it seems to short.. It's just s filler, really.** **And uh, you guys finally got that re-match between Percy and Cato. **

**Now, this bit is extremely irrelevant, but if you're for some reason interested in reading it, go ahead. If you don't want to, you don't need to.**

**Basically, me and Percy had a debate on who is the better writer (yeah, we're immature, I know), and we decided to let you guys vote! So, state so in the reviews whose team your in! Team Percy, or Team Merrilyn? Say so in your reviews! *COUGH* Team Merrilyn.. *COUGH***

**But that's really it, guys! Until the next update, **

**Peace out!**

**-Merrilyn**


	12. A Fun Q&A Session With The Characters

Hold up, hold up right there. Do NOT ignore this chapter. Don't worry, it is not another Author's Note. It's a Q&A session.. But, with a lot more fun. And uh, also, this is obviously going to be VERY OOC (Out of character). Also, uh.. Yes, it's all written in a "script" format. So if you hate those, then uh.. Sorry?

Recently, there have been tons of questions we've been receiving through both PM and reviews.

Now, without further ado, please welcome the characters of_ The Wizards, Tributes & Demigods: Journey Through The Books! _*DRUM-ROLL*

* * *

**Percy J:** Hey guys! Thanks for coming.. or reading.. I don't really know.. To this Q&A session. Umm..

_*Percy J proceeds to read off a card*_

**Percy J:** Oh yeah, umm.. This Q&A session has been brought to you by Percy (The author, not the character) and Merrilyn! You know.. Those twins who wrote this fan-fiction..

**Katniss:** Anyways, hello there! We're here to answer some of your questions asked in those reviews!

**Harry:** Let's begin with the questions, shall we?

**Luke:** Oh, also, before we begin, the username of the people who have asked the questions have been underlined and are also in bold. All letters in their username have also been capitalized.

**WIZBEF:** I think I can kind of see some fore shadowing here... YAY! You FINALLY updated! Honestly, I can't choose the better writer, as you are both awesome, so team SLUGS! Anyone who agrees should say they're on team slugs. Yeah. ANYWAY, I've been waiting for this for like forever and it was worth it. Do you know how long this tab has been open on my computer?  
Question of the Update: How old are you guys?  
-Wizbef

Peeta: Well, thanks Wizbef! Percy - the Author, not the character.. You know, let's just call him Percy K, because his last name is Kaylan. Anyways, Percy K. and Merrilyn apologize for not updating soon enough... They have been in summer mode and almost lost the endless battle against procrastination. Also, Percy K. and Merrilyn, both being twins, are sixteen years old. Oh and uh, yeah! GO TEAM SLUGS!

**DARIAN:** MUST SEE GLIMMER, BELLATRIX AND ETHAN.

**Keith:** Well you see, Dari-

**Cato:** Wait, what the- Who the heck are you?

_*Cato points to Keith*_

**Keith:** OH WAIT.. Sorry, wrong Fanfic..

_*Keith disappears into the realm of an upcoming fanfiction that will be written by Percy K. and Merrilyn (hint hint)*_

**Marvel:** Anyways, moving onto the ans-

**Percy:** WAIT, What the Hades! Marvel, you're not even in this fanfic yet!

**Percy K.:** Uh, yet.. That's right, readers.. YET.. *hint hint*

**Harry:** What the heck is going on? Percy K, you're the author! You're not even suppose to be part of this Q&A!

**Percy K.:** Oh.. yeah.. Wow.. That I made a mistake telling Merrilyn..

**Ron:** May I point out that Marvel and those other people aren't even in this fanfic as well?

_*Everyone goes crazy with the random amount of characters emerging out of nowhere*_

**Leo:** WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON?

**Hermoine:** I DON'T KNOW!

_And then, all Hades broke loose, and the Q&A session went completely wrong._

* * *

_June 3rd, 2013, 9:02 PM, One hour later_

**Hermoine:** And we're back.. Sorry about that little episode we had.

**Sirius:** Yes, now, back to Darian's statement.

**DARIAN**: MUST SEE GLIMMER, BELLATRIX AND ETHAN.

Jason: Hey, Darian. Percy K. and Merrilyn are planning to add more characters in. From the huge hint previously, I assure you you'll see characters like Clove, Marvel, Ethan and so on in the next chapters to come, just to add more fun.

**GUEST**: I have a suggestion. You don't have to use it though but why don't you add Twilight to it? And Reyna. Again, just a suggestion you don't have to use it.

**Gale:** Hey there.. Guest.. Um, anyway, Percy K. and Merrilyn can't really add Twilight in due to the fact that they have both never read a single Twilight book or even watched any of the movies.. Yeah.. Percy K. and Merrilyn apologize.. However, they are considering watching all the movies and maybe when they understand the series, they can add it to this fanfic.

**Hazel:** All right guys, thanks for reading this little Q&A session bit!

**Frank:** We hope you liked it!

**Cinna:** Now, Percy K. and Merrilyn are coming up to inform you guys on a couple of things.

**All characters:** Peace out!

_*Characters wave goodbye*_

* * *

**Percy K.:** 'Wazzup, readers?

**Merrilyn:** Hey guys! So we're here to inform you guys on a few things, like Cinna had said.

**Percy K.:** Hold up, HOLD UP! Do not tune out! What we're going to say is fairly important, and can make a change in this story.

Merrilyn: So anyway, we want to know what you guys think about bringing the following characters into the story:

- Pollux (The Hunger Games)

- Cressida

- Castor (The Hunger Games)

- Ethan Nakamura

- Pollux (Percy Jackson & The Olympians)

- Castor (Percy Jackson & The Olympians)

- Severus Snape

- Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, Thresh

- Remus and Tonks

**Percy K.:** If you have anymore suggestions, leave them in the reviews.

**Merrilyn:** Alright, for the next bit, it's not really related to this story, but it is relevant to us, the authors.

**Percy K.:** We've been having so much fun writing this fanfiction, and we have so many ideas to write others.

**Merrilyn:** We already have one chapter of a new fanfiction coming up really soon. Yes, it is the one with the character "Keith" we mentioned earlier on.

**Percy K.:** Like we said.. Well actually I said it, but anyways, like we/I said, we have tons of ideas and are having so much fun writing this fanfic. Seriously, you have no idea, Merrilyn and I have argued less and are having more fun together as twins. That's thanks to all your support!

**Merrilyn:** Now, we turn to you guys for approval. Here's a list of ideas we have, and we'll see if you like them!

**Percy K.:** If you do, say which ones you like, and state suggestions! The fanfics with the most amount of support are going to be published.

LIST OF IDEAS:

1. Another crossover with the characters from Percy Jackson & The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. We're not sure of the plot-line, but we're just wondering if you guys want another crossover.

2. The 74th Annual Hunger Games written in various characters' perspective (Cato, Marvel, even minor characters like the Boy from District Three etc. etc)

3. The Olympian Gods compete in The Hunger Games (Greek Mythology and Hunger Games crossover)

4. Olympian Gods & Goddesses at Goode High (Yes, we know, this is so cliche, but we think it's a cool and fun idea.)

Percy K.: Alright guys, that's all we got! We hope you liked this little Q&A thingy we did!

Merrilyn: We know how much you hate us to post A/Ns, so this is a much better alternative! We had so much fun writing this particular chapter!

**Percy K.:** Remember, feel free to ask questions or give out suggestions in the reviews!

**Percy K.: & Merrilyn:** Until next time,

-PEACE OUT!

-Percy & Merrilyn


	13. HOLY SLUGS WE ARE SO SORRY OH GOD

**Hey there people of FanFiction. First order of business: This time, we swear, it was not procrastination.**

**That being said, let us tell this extremely long story - seriously, it's long. It's one month long - in a story format, to make sure this isn't a boring Author's Note. Here it goes. Oh and uh, yeah, the following short story is going to be EXTREMELY OOC (Out of Character).**

* * *

Peeta was bored.

Oh, who was he kidding? That was the understatement of the year. Everyone was sat around, waiting for their chapter to finally be released. And guess what? It's been one month. And still, the story hadn't been updated.

"Guys," Peeta started, breaking the awkward tension that hung in the air, accompanied by the silence, "how come Percy K. and Merrilyn haven't updated the story yet? I mean seriously, I'm tired of waiting for them to write about us."

Many heads perked up at Peeta's voice. But only one voice replied on time - Annabeth's. As if on cue, Annabeth strolled into the room, clutching her laptop to her chest. "I know why. Percy K. and Merrilyn sent me a video. And trust me, this is one hell of a reason."

As she plopped down on the sofa next to Percy, Annabeth turned her laptop around so that everyone could see the screen. She started up the video, which showed a teenage boy with short, light brown hair and turquoise eyes and a girl who seemed to look very much alike the boy. She had long, wavy light brown hair and the same turquoise eyes.

"Hey there, characters! Long time no see! 'Wassup?" The boy started, waving at the screen, a large grin plastered to his face.

"I'm Merrilyn, and this is my brother Percy," The girl - Merrilyn - continued, gesturing towards the boy.

"We're here to explain as to why the heck we haven't updated the story yet. And uh, just saying, this is a seriously long explanation. So here it goes."

"A lot - actually, scratch that, I think all - of you don't know, but we have a little thirteen year old brother named Caleb. And Caleb, you see, has pulled a very, very nasty prank on us. Basically he decided to become a little child demon," Smirks escaped many mouths at Merrilyn's statement.

"Anyways, Caleb got revenge on us for pulling a prank on him. Long story shortened, he somehow managed to hack our e-mail and FanFiction account and changed passwords for both. And then he deleted the draft for The Hunger Games - Reading Chapter One, and refused to give us our passwords back. And guess what? He even freaking sent an OC for a Hunger Games SYOC," Percy K. finished.

"So here it is. It took one whole damn month until he finally gave us back our accounts. Don't worry, we're going to kill him."

"That's all guys. So sorry for the amount of bull- I mean horsepoop!".

"Peace out!" Percy K. and Merrilyn said in unison.

And with that, the video ended, the last frame showing Percy K. doing a salute, with Merrilyn smacking his head.

"Well.. That was.. Interesting," Luke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh.. I hope they'll get on with the story soon," Hermoine chimed in.

".. While waiting, wanna watch some cat videos?" Annabeth blurted out, pointing towards her laptop.

"Sure.. Why not, huh?" Thalia replied. Soon, everyone gathered around the screen, laughing at various videos of cats.

* * *

**OKAY.. That ending sucked, but we were in a rush. So that little short story was most likely written out in the most terrible way ever. But yeah, our brother Caleb was being a butt-head. Also, a little note, we will be posting updates on this story on our profile. So if this sort thing happens again, like we complete don't appear at all for two weeks, we'll post something on our profile regarding it.**

**Oh, and Wizbef asked a question about whether we have tumblr accounts or not. And, no, we don't. But we might make one..**

**Alright guys, that's it for today. Updates to come soon.. As long as Caleb stays the hell away from this laptop..**

**Peace out!**

**-Percy & Merrilyn**


	14. Peeta's Bread & See You On 1st October

Hey guys but we got to make a real quick update. Oh GOD SO MANY TYPOS PERCY K. WHY ARE YOU TYPING SO QUICKLY QIEWFBNAIKJSDN.

-LINE-BREAK OF SANITY-

Oh hey guys we're back. Hello there. Sorry, but this one is a normal A/N. Just read it.

We've been wayyy busy lately, and not to mention, tired. Just to give you guys an idea of it, we had to get CALEB to write the chapter for Hunger Games. You know something is _very_ wrong when we have to get _Caleb _to write it. Caleb did try, and it is still currently being written.. So kudos to him.. Anyway, yeah. We're very busy. What we're going to do is we're going to take a break from this story for a bit. Most of the projects we are currently involved in ends on October, so we'll see you all start of October.

Buuttt, we can't just leave you here with a freaking Author's Note.

One of you guys asked for more Peeta, so, here is Peeta and how much he loves the food he has baked. Also, the following does not have anything to do with this fanfiction. So whatever happens here, doesn't happen ever in the actual fanfic.

-OH YA KNOW JUST ANOTHER LINE-BREAK NOTHING TO DO HERE-

Peeta stared down at the bread that came freshly out of the oven. Bread. Oh so delicious bread. Even better, he had baked them himself. Peeta's lips tugged into a wide grin, as he examined his masterpiece. Bread. BRRREEEADD!

Peeta pranced around, throwing crumbs of bread into the air, showering himself in bread crumbs. As he did so, he sang, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bread.. Oh so wonderful bread," He mused.

And then, in his little own world of happiness and wonderfulness - and bread, of course - the door flung open, and there stood Cato.

Cato's jaw dropped, his eyes widening.

"Yep, alright, that's enough crazy for one day," Cato said simply before marching out of the door.

-LINE-BREAK MADE OF PEETA'S BREAD-

Yep. There you go. More Peeta..

Okay that's enough. In all seriousness, we'll see you all on 1st October.

Peace out!

~Percy & Merrilyn


End file.
